tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deus Mew Mew
Deus Mew Mew is an AU that involves the creation of two beings by Zeus and Hades, one a hero to mankind and the other a destroyer of it, a stirrer of chaos. Story :Zeus sat upon his ancient dais, pondering what to do with the mortal world. After some time, he received word from his child Athena that Hades intended to spread chaos throughout both the mortal world and their own. and soon. Seeing his clearly appalled expression, Athena suggested that he bring upon the mortals a savior, someone to watch over them and counter whatever Hades was to bring. In protecting them, Olympus would also be guaranteed safety. :Zeus agreed with his child and promptly crafted a powerful entity out of cloud, sea and light—a young woman, bright, glowing and full of goodness. Hephaestus had intended to offer the power of fire and flame to this creation, but Hades quickly caught word of this endeavor and decided to act. He sent Harpies to steal this power from Hephaestus and bring it back to him in the Underworld. The harpies succeeded, and from this fire Hades created his own being similar to his brother's. While Zeus named his creation Kimera, Hades named his Kamira. :Zeus bid Kimera to aid the mortal world and the Gods in Olympus, Hades ordered Kamira to spread her chaos and eliminate her twin. The two girls then fought each other while meddling in the world of mortals, each trying to fulfill their purpose. The fight between them and their creators was fated to go on for over a thousand lifetimes. As time moved on and the mortal world advanced, the people came to know the beings fighting one another as Mew Angelus and Mew Diabolus. Both young women eventually recruited others to join their causes. Zeus's Subordinates 'Mew Angelus' :Kimera, known among the mortals as Mew Angelus, is the leader of her team which fights for the Gods of Olympus and works to prevent Hades' spawns from harming neither the realm of the Gods nor of the mortals. She leads her team with grace and diligence, taking great care to aid them well. Though, merciful, Kimera does not refrain from taking charge and doing what is necessary to accomplish her tasks; she will not hesitate to display dominance or fury when needed. : Kimera is kind, bold and courageous. She will always put others ahead of herself and fights for what is right. She is obedient to Zeus, diligent and loyal. Kimera rewards those who show kindness, grace and goodwill towards others, and may even ask them to aid in her battle against her twin. : Kimera possesses the power of light, thunder and water, having been made from the clouds and thus deriving power from them. She does not fight with a weapon, but instead with her elemental power and sometimes physical force. She has the ability to control these elements and conjure them to her will. :Kimera is the only non-human member of her team. She recruited the others after they exhibited high selflessness that resulted in their sacrifice. 'Mew Hope' :Mew hope, the youngest of the team and once known as Luna Jacobs, is the first girl to have been recruited by Mew Angelus after having lost her life to save her brother. Her human memory was erased upon joining Kimera's team, though her personality was not sacrificed. Mew Hope treats her teammates with charisma and is the livelier of the trio. Though she will occasionally go out on her own, Mew Hope sticks by the sides of her teammates for the most part. Luna Jacobs was a happy ten-year-old girl with a mother and a younger brother. She loved her brother dearly, although he grew up very sick. At one point, their mother was told that her son needed a new lung if he wanted to live. Unfortunately, there were complications in getting a donor, and everything seemed hopeless for the boy. Luna heard of this and became worried. She didn’t want to lose her brother, so she went up to her mother and told her she’d offer to give up her lung so that her brother may survive. Luna’s mother was shocked, refusing her child at first and trying to convince her otherwise, but Luna persisted. Eventually, her mother let her go through with the procedure. Luna’s brother received her lung, but his sister became very sick and weak with infection soon afterwards. Mew Angelus found out about this child and her kind deed and decided to reward her. She offered Luna the chance to do good and protect more than just her brother by joining her. However, she’d have to leave behind her memory and her old life. Luna agreed, wanting nothing but to help, and she went with Mew Angelus to Zeus. He erased her human memory and healed her body. She then was infused with the power of light and sky. From then on, the young girl was in league with Zeus and Mew Angelus. Mew Hope is sweet and always keeps her chin up no matter what. Despite her sweet nature, she is very pushy when need be and will stop at nothing to get things done. Mew Hope is also very charismatic and will lift the spirits of anyone she meets. She tends to go out on her own sometimes and watch over younger children, although she cannot explain why, nor will Zeus ever tell her. 'Mew Faith' :Mew Faith, previously known as Sarah Reed, is the third of the Mews. She was inducted after dropping to her death to protect her friend and foil the intentions of her enemy. She sticks closely to her leader, displaying loyalty and courage at all times to the group's cause in protecting the mortals and the Gods. Hades' Subordinates 'Mew Diabolus' :Kamira, given the name Mew Diabolus by the mortals who began to fear her, works for Hades to spread chaos and cause mischief whenever possible. She seeks to destroy mankind and the world of the Gods in the name of her master and creator. Cruel and malevolent in nature, Mew Diabolus displays no mercy toward her enemies and considers everyone beneath her. :Kamira formed her team through manipulation, approaching her future minions when they were at their lowest points in hopes of tempting them to join her cause. She consistently lies to them and brings pain unto her team if they show so much as one shred of doubt or disobedience. 'Mew Crimson Prayer' :Mew Crimson prayer, known prior as Monica Muñoz, was the first girl that Mew Diabolus approached, having sensed a great hatred and disdain brewing within her and intending to manipulate the girl into working under Hades. Though a minion of Mew Diabolus, Mew Crimson Prayer will typically avoid hanging around her leader unless she is needed. :While aboard with her cause in the beginning, she had begun to display signs of resistance after realizing that joining Kamira was a mistake and regretting her decision, often leading to abuse from her leader to make her more compliant. 'Mew Devi' :Hikaru Nakamura became Mew Devi after being approached by Kamira while at her lowest point. She stayed loyal to her team, and though she too developed humane thoughts over time, she refrained from speaking at all, having seen the torment that her leader put Mew Crimson Prayer through for doing so. :Mew Devi fights well with her team as a silent ally, typically void of showing mercy to the mortals, especially those who are hateful and wicked, as she'd been tormented by someone like that before becoming what she had. Notes *The girls on Kamira’s team were accepted simply by cruel intention, but those on Kimera’s team actually died before being given their powers. This is to reflect the Idea that being "evil" takes almost nothing, but "goodness" requires willingness to sacrifice happiness or aspects of the self. It’s easier to hate, cheat and lie than it is to take responsibility. *Each girl faced their own consequences according to the side they joined—the girls on Kimera's team ended up willing and grateful to be able to aid the mortals and the gods, while the ones who had taken Kamira's side wound up despising and regretting their choices and positions, being mistreated constantly by their leader and her master. *Unlike the others, the girls on Mew Diabolus' team had to keep their memories, worsening their stations and allowing their regret to blossom. The duo inducted into Mew Angelus' team, however, had memories erased, sparing them the memory of any pain they endured prior. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mew Teams Category:Story Hubs Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Blue Mews Category:White Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Gray Mews